The attitude (roll, pitch and yaw) of an orbiting satellite is controlled to maintain a correct orientation of devices, such as solar panels to the sun and antenna to the earth or space craft. The common way to sense attitude is with object sensors, most commonly star sensors. Star trackers are expensive complicated devices.